troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Pixie Amber Flame
Pixie was kidnapped by Walden Macnair a few months after she and Phoenix were born, resulting in her being raised as a Death Eater. She always knew of her twin's existence, but didn't know anything else about her original Her primary motivation is Loyalty Appearance Pixie's hair was longer than Phoenix's, but she preferred to keep it back from her face in a ponytail. She wasn’t bothered about the school uniform, but she would always be glad to wear her own clothes. Personality When Pixie first appeared at Hogwarts, she was very closed off from everyone else except her fellow Death Eaters. She hated anyone that didn’t share the views of the Death Eaters. However, that hate paled in comparison for what she felt for Phoenix when they first met. Despite suffering from being a werewolf, Phoenix had a better life than Pixie, and so she wanted to cause trouble for her twin. Eventually, though, Pixie’s hate faded and she regarded Phoenix as a close friend. Abilities Apparition: Pixie could apparate on her own easily. She never splinched herself badly. Charms: Pixie was never good at Charms. She only managed to use the most basic of spells. Dark Arts: Due to being taught by Macnair for most of her life, Pixie was skilled in the Dark Arts. She could perform the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse without any difficulty. The only one of the Unforgivables she found she couldn’t use very well was the Killing Curse. She didn’t know why she couldn’t perform it, but it was because deep down she hated the idea of taking someone’s life. Dueling: Pixie was able to defend herself well, mostly because of Macnair, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Occlumency: Pixie was able to protect her mind fairly well, but a strong wizard or witch would be able to break through her defenses with ease. Relationships Family Pixie’s childhood was not what it should have been. She was kidnapped by Walden Macnair at a very young age, and was raised as a Death Eater. She secretly hated Phoenix for getting the easier lifestyle, and decided it was only fair when she learned that Phoenix had been bitten by Greyback. She was surprised to learn that she had a younger sister, and she loved her and her parents as much as she loved Phoenix in the end. Dara Darkheart Pixie counted Darkheart as one of her closest friends, and she was certainly her best Death Eater friend. Even when she learned of Darkheart’s blood status she didn’t turn away. She was upset when she told Darkheart that she wanted to stay when the Death Eaters fled at the end of the battle, but she knew she made the right choice. She wanted to stay to see how Phoenix was. This turned out to be the worst mistake Pixie made, as she was hit by a stray Killing Curse. Crouch Junior Pixie respected Crouch and became friends with him, although it was never as strong as her friendship with Darkheart or Phoenix. She was happy to help him in any of his endeavors. Phoenix Flame When Pixie first came to Hogwarts, she despised Phoenix, but when her hatred died, she became fiercely loyal to Phoenix. In the months that they spent together, they became very close. The last thing Pixie saw before she died was Phoenix smiling at her across the Entrance Hall. She briefly saw Phoenix’s happiness turn to a look of horror before she died. Rosier Pixie liked Rosier because she was a Death Eater, but she wasn’t as close to her as she could have been. Vine Lestrange Vine used Pixie for a brief time to make Fox jealous. Pixie believed in the relationship, as she had no idea of the love Vine and Fox shared. When she realized what Vine had done, she never forgave him. She was upset for a brief moment when she learned of his death, but she didn’t feel that way for long. Fox Dragomir Pixie didn’t speak to Fox much, and she only vaguely knew about the relationship she had with Vine. She didn’t blame Fox for what Vine did, but it didn’t help Pixie to like her. OOC Notes I don't know how I thought of Pixie, but she was fun to play. I loved watching her develop, and I was upset when she died. I was surprised when her loyalty to the Death Eaters was wavering towards the end of her life. Category:Slytherin Category:Death Eater Category:Dark Past Category:Dark Arts User Category:Phoenix Tail Feather Wand Category:Hawthorn Category:Dead Category:Flame Family